Reyn
Reyn (ライン, Rain, Rein; English dub: /ˈraɪn/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and another one of Shulk's childhood friends. He is the second character introduced into the game after Shulk. Although he is a member of Colony 9's Defense Force, he can often be seen at Shulk and Fiora's side. Reyn is the stereotypical fun-loving joker of the group. He uses an oversize shield-gunlance, which can switch from shield mode into gun or lance mode. Reyn's main role in the game is that of a tank. With his crowd control and high aggro skills and the ability to wield heavy armour and defense increasing weapons he keeps his allies protected. This allows the other members of the party to rip into enemies without fear of retaliation. Reyn himself, however, does decent amounts of damage when combined with the rest of the party and is therefore a very useful party member in the beginning of the game. Reyn also has a talent that increases AP gains from battles. Riki implies that he snores but it is unknown if that is true or not. Reyn is always rolling his right arm. Art List * Mad Taunt - Art Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro towards Reyn. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increaes their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Guard Shift - Increases block chance to 100% for the duration but inhibits auto-attack and movement. Use again to de-activate. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt gain area effect, decreases defense but increases strength. Aura * Shield Bash - Dazes a toppled enemy. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. Aura * Last Stand - (revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills party gauge. Aura * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike damage twice the amount of Reyn's ether stat, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. Aura * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiplies next art's damage. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases agility when used after Bone Upper. * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss when Reyn receives damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal cone and fills talent gauge. Initial Skill Trees Reyn initially has access to three skill trees: "Spirit", "Enthusiasm", and "Diligence". Additional Skill Trees Reyn's fourth Skill Tree "Impatience" is acquired via the quest Cook-Off Showdown! from Colony 6. Prerequisites are: * Valak Mountain reached * Hoko, Pokapoka, Ma'crish, Talonyth and Nopo'rikh (done via Ma'crish's first quest) migrated to Colony 6 and completing the following quests (also from Colony 6): * Missing Lodger * Cook-Off Counter Attack! * Cook-Off Comeback? * Cook-Off Final Blow?! Reyn's fifth Skill Tree "Camaraderie" can be obtained via the quest Friendship Tokens from Colony 9, a quest that requires the defeat of level 90 enemies in Tephra Cave. Prerequisites are: * Mechonis Core cleared * Pride and Courage completed Presents 4 Hearts: * Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts: * Spicy Cabbage (Veg ; Bionis' Leg) * Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) * Meaty Potato (Veg ; Central Factory) * Hunger Crash (Strange ; Galahad Fortress) 2 Hearts: * Humming Cabbage (Veg; Satorl Marsh) * Schorl Mushroom (Veg; Makna Forest) * Girl Courgette (Veg; Valak Mountain) * Meaty Carrot (Veg; Sword Valley) * Shin Newt (Animal; Tephra Cave) * Black Frog (Animal; Ether Mine) * Yellow Cat (Animal; Ether Mine) * Happy Duck (Animal; Bionis' Interior) * Sea Frog (Animal; Eryth Sea) * Giant Hornet (Bug; Colony 9) * White Night Rod (Strange; Colony 6) Quotes * "Allez hop - Allez hop - Allez hop!" * "It's Reyn time!" * "Watch out! Mad hairball on the loose!" * "Fuzzball on the loose, people!" * "I'm powering up!" * "Gotta focus on... guarding!" * "The adults are talking here pops!" * "WILD DOWN!" * "Cheers!" * "Shulk? You saw another one didn't you?" * "Man, what a bunch of jokers!" * "HA! In your face!" * "This one I belong!" * "Got it, Shulk." * "Here we gooo... LARIAT!!!" * "Ok, let's start a chain attack to finish him!" * "MAGNUM CHARGE!" * "This is it, LAST STAND!" * "Ain't over yet" * "Sword drive" * "Hammer beat" * Reyn: "Now we're getting started!" Riki: "But Riki already started..." * Reyn: "Sharla, with you around I fight three times as hard!" Sharla: "Reyn, what am I going to do with you!" * Reyn: "You can't make a rainbow without Reyn!" Melia: "Dunban you need to talk to Reyn" Dunban: "No, let's just pretend it didn't happen." * Reyn: "Like they say, when the going get going, the tough get tough!" Riki: "Haha! Even Riki know that not right!" Dunban: "Reyn, what are you babbling on about?" * Reyn: "Sharla, did you see me!? Did you see what I did!?" Sharla: "Oh.. I uh... wasn't really looking." Reyn: "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Shulk: "Ahahah!" * Reyn: "See Sharla? Brawn over brain!" Sharla: "Oh no, I can't let that one go!" Melia: "The head! Shoot him in the head!" Sharla: "What?!" Tips and Tricks * Reyn's aura berserker aura is quite useful when dealing with multiple enemies, and Rage is great for going on the defensive, typically against a single enemy with high attack power. * It is recommended to skill link Dunban's Sustained Spirit skill to increase aura length time. However, it costs 28 affinity coins. * Early in the battle, it is highly recommended to take advantage of Magnum Charge. Magnum Charge increases next art damage greatly, up to 400%, and Sword Drive is Reyn's most devastating single target art. There is also an alternative route for fighting multiple enemies: Magnum Charge and Lariat deal heavy damage to monster groups in a fan. Magnum Charge requires Reyn to have a maxed talent gauge, which can be helped filled by Bone Upper (fills 30% of Talent Gauge), Lariat (25%) and War Swing (10% per hit). Attacking multiple enemies at once with War Swing can easily fill the talent gauge halfway. Overall, this allows Reyn to quickly accumulate static aggro in bursts early during battles. * Reyn has the most physical arts with an area effect. * Reyn has the fastest Topple and Daze of all playable characters. Tanking Advice # Reyn's Mad Taunt only causes temporary (or "Volatile") aggro, that will erase over time and return to zero after 30 seconds. If Shulk gains aggro by hitting a monster for 1,000 and Reyn uses Mad Taunt, Reyn will gain aggro; but if nothing else were to happen Reyn will eventually lose being the aggro target and it will return to Shulk. Reyn's Mad Taunt aggro is not accumulative for every use. The parameter will reset to the maximum threshold whenever Mad Taunt is used. For this reason, Mad Taunt should be used in a timely manner. #* The approximate formula for calculating aggro of Mad Taunt is: Reyn's Level * 120 + 1880. The formula is based on the official Xenoblade guide book, which indicated that a level 50 Reyn generates 7880 of mad taunt aggro. #* Primarily Mad Taunt will give Reyn more volatile aggro the higher Reyn's level is, and secondarily the higher the level Reyn is compared to the monster being taunted will also increase aggro further. #* Mad Taunt is estimated to give 13,760 aggro at Level 99 versus an enemy of equal level, before taking into consideration the extra effectiveness received from Reyn's Enthusiasm tree. #* When Reyn obtains both "Heroic Taunt" and "Courageous Taunt" in his Enthusiasm tree, the volatile aggro caused by his Mad Taunt gives about 17,200 points of volatile aggro, under normal conditions. #* As Mad Taunt is technically an ether art, it is seemingly subject to matters that affect ether attacks. For example if fighting a Makna Eks which only receives 90% damage of an ether art when attacking its front, so too will Mad Taunt only cause 90% of its effectiveness when it is used from the front of a Makna Eks. #* Since Mad Taunt is one of Reyn's best ways of getting aggro, arts such as Bone Upper, Lariat, and War Swing are great for quickly throwing out more Mad Taunts. They could be considered staples on a tanking art pallette. # Near the end of the game, you can use a completely maxed out Debuff Resist gem to skip the negative qualities of Berserker. In this way you will get all of the advantages but none of the disadvantages of this aura! #* However, the game sometimes re-initiates this defense if Berserker is activated after exiting Guard Shift. #* Sadly the same is not true for the Rage aura, which will reduce Reyn's attack power by 25% even with a maxed out Debuff Resist gem, despite the lack of a debuff icon next to Reyn's face. #Remember when Reyn (or anybody) takes damage, he or she will lose twice that amount in aggro. So if Reyn is tanking and gets hit for 2,000, he will lose 4,000 points of aggro. This is can be very bad if you are tanking. #* Counter this by activating the Anchor Chain aura, one of the things which it does is prevents Reyn from losing aggro when he takes damge. Or using Berserker Aura to gain standard aura through damage. #* Use Dive Sobat to inflict Paralysis on the enemy to decrease their rate of auto attacks. If Dive Sobat is used after Bone Upper it will also reduce the enemy's Agility reducing the enemy's accuracy and evasion #* Use Aura Burst to reduce multiple enemies' physical attack power by 25% almost instantly. # When tanking against a single enemy, Rage is the best aura to use. This aura heavily relies on stabilizing aggro by taking minimal damage and filling up talent gauge for mad taunt. Spike damage can be augmented with ether up or spike gems, or linking a skill that increases spike damage. #* Berserker is more useful for tanking multiple enemies. This is because during Berserker aura, all auto attacks will hit multiple enemies as long as they are in a cone/fan shape in front of Reyn. Mad Taunt also will affect multiple enemies around him in a long radius larger than the indicated red ring at once during Berserker aura. Best of all, if Reyn increases his strength as much as possible, Berserker will increase his strength up to 210% making his arts and auto-attacks better, therefore producing more aggro in short bursts. However, he'll lose more aggro for every damage taken due to the physical defensive penalty. Gallery Rein.png Reyn.png|Reyn with Gunlance Bionis' Leg.jpg|Reyn and Shulk on Bionis' Leg REyn concepts.jpg|Reyn concept art Reyn concepts 2.jpg|Reyn concept art Colony 9 1.jpg|Reyn, Shulk and Fiora looking at Colony 9 Compilation Armor Reyn.jpg|Compilation of Reyn's armor Compilation Armor Reyn1.jpg|Reyn, with a compilation picture of all armor Reyn Battle Tactics C.png|Reyn - Battle Tactics images Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 9 Category:Reyn